divergent_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Laurette Quinn
Laurette Quinn is a 16-year-old Candor. She is the triplet sister of Halo Quinn and Nolan Quinn. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Laurette Jessica Quinn was born on January 3 to Mae Quinn and Randolf Quinn. Laurette had two triplet siblings, Halo and Nolan. Laurette was the youngest, since Halo was born two minutes before her, and Nolan was born 1 minute before her. Laurette's mother and father were extremely honored in Laurette and her siblings birth faction: Erudite, as well as the other factions. Because of this, Laurette, Nolan, and Halo were very popular at school. Laurette had a special bond with her mother, while Nolan looked up to their father. Halo didn't look up to either of them, and normally spent her time away from her family. Laurette thought her mother looked and acted perfect. Mae would always let Laurette come on the bussiness trips she had to attend, while Randolf took care of Halo and Nolan. Laurette loved the bussiness trips, and she learned a lot from them on how to be polite, and how to be someone people liked. She wasn't in school as much as her siblings, but she didn't care very much, because she was happy just being with her mother. However, when Laurette, Halo, and Nolan were twelve years old, Randolf shockingly insulted his own faction, saying they had plans to take over the other four factions. This made Amity, Dauntless, Abnegation, and Candor very mad at Erudite, and Randolf, Mae, Laurette, Nolan, and Halo were blamed for it. All five of them were sentenced to death for this insult, even though Mae and the triplets didn't do anything. Laurette had a huge fit about being separated from her mother, and Nolan had a fit about being separted from his father. Nolan, Halo, and Laurette were gagged ant tied up. Originally, Nolan, Laurette, and Halo were going to be put to death in the same room, but Halo had to use the bathroom, so Laurette and Nolan were placed into the machines where the death serum would be injected. Despite all of their struggling, neither Nolan nor Laurette was able to break free. The death serum was first put into Nolan, and seeing her brother die, Laurette screamed out in terror, and tried even harder to get loose, but it still didn't work. Just as the death serum was about to be injected into Laurette's system, the door slammed open. It was Halo, and she was with a man named Julius Austin. As it turned out, Halo secretly was training with this man, for situations like this, and that was why she was never at home. The security guards were knocked out by Halo and Julius Austin, and Laurette was released from the machine. Laurette didn't have to explain to her sister about Nolan, Halo was able to see his presumed dead body. Both of the girls broke down into tears, but as soon as they began, Nolan woke up. Halo and Laurette were shocked and overjoyed, but that moment ended once Nolan asked about their parents. Halo didn't respond, and it was clear to Laurette and Nolan that Mae and Randolf hadn't been saved. This put the three triplets into a depression, but they knew that returning back home wasn't possible, because they were hated by all other Erudites. Julius Austin suggested transferring to Candor, and they agreed to do this. Julius Austin took them there himself, and stayed with them for two months, before leaving. He didn't want to raise them, because he was very busy, so Halo became in charge of Laurette and Nolan. Laurette found herself at home in Candor, and the girls that lived there were very nice to her, and she soon found herself in a group of girls that were super nice to her. She told them about her parents death, and they comforted her, and thanks to them, she was able to get over Mae and Randolf's death. She became more honest to everyone around her, even though her honesty wasn't always nice, she swore never to lie again. She also grew closer to the adults that lived in Candor, and they treated her like When Laurette, Nolan, and Halo had to take their aptitude test, Laurette was scored as a Candor. She plans to choose Candor at the Choosing Ceremony, because she feels at home in Candor. Early Life Out of the three triplets, Laurette is the most cheerful, as well as the most honest. She has lots of friends, and they like her for she is, and the adults in Candor love her as well. She is honest all of the time, and she doesn't care if she hurts people's feelings when she is honest, she feels like honesty is the best policy, therefore, being honest is the right thing. She is a lot of fun to be around, and she gets along great with her brother Nolan. Appearance Laurette has wavy blonde hair, like her brother and sister, and green-blue eyes. She has fair skin and she is very pretty for a Candor. Alliances *Halo Quinn (Sister) *Nolan Quinn (Brother) *Julius Austin Enemies *Anyone in Erudite. Powers/Abilities/Traits *Laurette is very cheerful. *Laurette is honest all of the time. *Laurette's triplet brother Nolan is Divergent. *Laurette is loved by most people in Candor. *Laurette's parents were very respected before they insulted Erudite. *Laurette transferred to Candor before she was sixteen. *Laurette is very pretty. *Laurette's test results were Candor. Gallery Laurette02.jpg Laurette04.jpg Laurette05.jpg Laurette06.jpg Laurette07.jpg Laurette08.jpg Laurette09.jpg Laurette10.jpg Laurette11.jpg Laurette12.jpg Laurette13.jpg Laurette14.jpg Laurette Quinn.jpg Halo03.jpg|Laurette's triplet sister, Halo. Nolan06.jpg|Laurette's triplet brother, Nolan. Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Candor Category:Erudite Born Category:Sixteen Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Candor Test Results Category:Citizen Category:Triplet